


Be Careful of What you Say, For the Child is Awake

by Magical_Bucket



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguing, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Child Warlock Dowling, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), POV Warlock Dowling, Questions, Thaddeus J. Dowling Being an Asshole, The Dowlings' A+ Parenting (Good Omens), parents fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Bucket/pseuds/Magical_Bucket
Summary: Warlock is 4, and like all other kids his age, despises bedtime. When trying to find his Nanny to get a drink of water, he instead finds his parents talking about stuff he hadn't heard of before.-For the Prompt: "You Shouldn't Be Here"-
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Be Careful of What you Say, For the Child is Awake

Warlock was like any other 4-year-old child. He hated bedtime, so he found any excuse to put off sleep. He wanted to play more, but Nanny wouldn’t let him, so when she left once he was put to bed, he slipped out from under the covers and started to wander the dark house to find his Nanny in order to ask for a glass of water. If he got his water, he could always say he had to go to the bathroom and stay up even longer. As the young boy was scheming, he finally found a room with the lights on. Thinking his Nanny could be in there, he walked up to the door.

At the time, Warlock didn’t know it was his parents’ room until he heard them talking rather loudly.

“I just don’t understand why you can’t be here with your family more often,” came his mother's voice. 

“We’ve had this conversation many times, Harriet, work needs me to be available,” his father said. Even though he just heard his mother's voice a moment before, he had no idea who his dad was talking to. He didn’t know anyone named Harriet, and his mom never said anything about a person by that name either. “Besides, I’ve been here more often just like I promised. What more do you want?” His dad sounded more annoyed when he asked. 

Warlock was quite sure Nanny wasn’t in there with them, but he had given up his search. The boy was curious and his parents' conversation had just piqued his interest. Besides, maybe his parents would let him stay up later than Nanny. Not wanting to interrupt, he crouched down and looked through the crack in the slightly open door. Neither his mother nor father were looking directly at him but they were facing each other. 

“You’ve barely been here at all! You call that fulfilling your promise? I would hate to see what it looks like when you don’t make good on one.” Warlock was just even more confused. She sounded mad, but why? His dad was trying to be there more often, right? Nanny always said he had to be away sometimes because that's how they got their money. Did his mom know that? “What was the last event you’ve been here for? Oh, wait, I know. It was last Christmas. You couldn’t even make time for your son's birthday!” Warlock remembered a little bit of Christmas, mostly playing outside in the garden with Nanny and Brother Francis. He was outside while his mom and dad spent their time inside making dinner. That couldn’t have been too long ago. 

“Oh please, don’t start with that. I’d like to see you do actual work instead of sitting around, spending my money, and drinking wine while putting all the work of raising him on a Nanny. I bet I spend more time with him while I’m here than you do while you are.” Warlock listened with a frown as his dad talked. They both spent lots of time with him, and Nanny was awesome! Nanny was always there for him when his parents weren’t able to help him, why was that a bad thing? He didn’t understand why his dad sounded so mad about it. He looked furious to the young boy, starting to talk with his hands, getting in his mother's face to talk to her. 

“Don’t you start that nonsense with me! You’ve changed, Thaddeus, I want my husband back!” His mom started crying. Though Warlock was young, he knew about the concept of marriage and what wives and husbands were, and he knew his mom and dad were married to each other. His dad was right in front of her, so why was she sad? His dad was her husband. They had the rings and they hugged and kissed like married couples were supposed to do. “I didn’t sign up to be some trophy wife! I’m not an object you can just leave here until it's convenient for you,” His mom was equally in his dad's face now, poking him in the chest. 

“I never said you were some ‘trophy wife’! I-” His mom cut him off before he could finish.

“Don’t even try to make up excuses. I didn’t even want a child, that was your idea! Then, you lecture ME about bad parenting-” He couldn’t process the rest of her words because he was too surprised when a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

Warlock looked at the gloved hand, then to the face of his Nanny. Her expression was unreadable to the young boy. 

“Nanny, I-”

“You shouldn’t be here,” the soft voice cut him off. “You should be in bed, not listening to your parents.” Nanny picked up the small child and started walking to his room. 

“I’m sorry Nanny, I was thirsty so I got up to find you. Can I have a glass of water?” His Nanny sighed, but gave in and brought him into the kitchen. Warlock wriggled out of his Nanny’s grasp and sat patiently at the table. When Nanny came with a glass of water, he sipped a little of it and thought about his parents. “You said I could ask you questions, right?” Warlock's small voice piped up when he put the glass down. His parents always hated it when he asked too many questions. Most of the staff didn’t want him asking, everyone but Nanny and Francis when he saw him.

“Of course. You know I’ll never punish you for your curiosity.” Warlock though for a few seconds.

“Who’s Harriet and Thaddeus? Mom and dad were talking about them.” Was the first question. Nanny smiled down at him, suppressing a giggle while doing so.

“Well Warlock, Those are your parents’ names. Harriet is mum, and Thaddeus is dad.” The child's face was filled with amazement. He never could have guessed mom and dad had other names besides, well, mom and dad. And since Nanny was a mind reader, she answered his next question before he could ask it. “And no, you don't have to stop calling them mom and dad just because you know their names.”

“They are still married, right? What's a trophy wife? Mom said dad was treating her like one.” He stated matter of factly. He was less tense now, being able to get the answers he wanted without adults yelling. He picked up the glass again and drank more of the water. Nanny furrowed her brow, thinking probably thinking of an answer.

“Well, your parents are still married,” A pause, more thinking. “As for what a trophy wife is, it’s a little difficult to explain. Trophy wives are married women who, well, they look very pretty and make their husbands look pretty as well.” Warlock thought his Nanny sounded a little uncertain but was satisfied with the answer he got.

“Oh, that makes sense. Mommy is very pretty, but I don’t see her put makeup on daddy that often. I don’t think he’s as pretty as mommy.” 

“No, I would say he doesn't look as nice as her either,” There was no trace of the previous uncertainty when she spoke this time. Warlock finished his glass of water before asking another question.

“Does mommy and daddy like me?” His Nanny’s face fell immediately. Faintly, if you listened close enough, you could hear the Nanny’s heart shatter for the boy. 

“Of course they like you, they just have a hard time showing it.” The voice was sad, and even for Warlock, it was obvious she was trying to avoid the question.

“But mommy told daddy that he couldn’t care about me, and then mommy said she didn’t want-” The boy was on the verge of tears when the Nanny gave him a hug. 

“Don’t you finish that thought, Warlock. Mommy and daddy were just really mad at each other. They care about you very much and only want what’s best for you, even if they have a hard time showing it.” Suddenly, Warlock was scooped up in his Nanny’s arms again. “Now, you shouldn’t even have been awake to hear them, and since you’re done with your water, it’s time for bed.” 

“But Nanny, I still have more questions!” He tried to argue as they made his way back to his room. 

“I know, my dear, but it’s getting late so they’ll have to wait until the morning. I promise I’ll still answer them.” The boy stopped complaining once he realized there was no getting out of this. Warlock was put back into bed, but Nanny sat with him until he fell asleep this time. 

As for Nanny, she was quite pissed. Warlock shouldn’t have been there to hear any of that in the first place, but to argue about who loved their child the least? She was glad she showed up when she did, who knows how long it would have gone on before they stopped or realized their son was listening. The Nanny left the child to sleep, mentally preparing himself for the conversations he’d end up having tomorrow.


End file.
